


Scarred

by IcyStarlight



Series: Fluri Month 2016 [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is Flynn and Yuri picks up the pieces that no one else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I spent my time writing this instead of doing my homework. Oops. Also didn't really like this 100% but I wanted to have something for today so hopeful its not too bad.

“Flynn…” 

The above mentioned lay in bed with a large bandage over the left half of his face. It was late at night. The moon, fully out, painting Zaphias in a pale light. The city was peaceful and so was the castle. Thanks to Flynn. 

A few guilds had protested the empire’s new treaty with the guilds. He thought there wasn’t much to try and attack the empire over. Sure the empire could now call upon the guilds to help with troubled times, but it’s not like the guilds couldn’t refuse. It wasn’t like the empire could control the guilds. It wasn’t enough for Flynn to have to fight. Yet he had. The young, blond commandant had gone out to try and reason with the rioting guilds in order to keep the people safe. And he had paid the price. 

A large cut from his forehead to his chin that would probably scar. According to Estelle, Flynn had taken the hit harder mentally than physically. ‘What knights would respect a commandant who was so careless?’ had been the message she had conveyed to him when she cornered him into coming to visit. It’s not like he hadn’t before it was just normally when Flynn was asleep. He stayed most of the night here actually. Perched in a chair by the bedside. Sodia had even entrusted night guard to him as the other knights needed to sleep to deal with the commandant’s duties. Sodia included as she had taken over mostly all of Flynn’s duties so he could recover. 

It would be a few more weeks till then at best. And a few months till the gash would probably scar enough to go back to normally life. Hell, Flynn would probably never have his proper vision back but at least he was still alive and in one piece. Physically, according to Estelle, mentally there was some work to do. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. Yeah Flynn had probably taken a heavier hit than he let on with everyone else. That’s what Yuri was here for though. 

“…Yuri?” Eyes snapping up he came face to face with a sleepy Flynn. 

“Well it looks like sleeping beauty rises, how you doing Flynn?” Yuri handed Flynn a cup of water from the bedside table. Flynn didn’t respond for a minute as he chugged the water and motioned for another cupful to which he complied. 

“What, what are you doing here?” Yuri didn’t need to see all of Flynn’s face to judge his facial expressions. Eyebrows scrunched in deep though, trying to find the answers before they were presented to him.

“Keeping watch so your knights can actually try to get enough sleep.”  
“Are things really that bad?”

“No everything’s fine, they’re all just worried about their commandant. You did take a pretty serious blow” He took the empty cup from Flynn and then helped the other sit up against the headboard. 

Flynn raised his right hand to touch the bandages on his face. Yuri didn’t need to even need to ask how angry Flynn was with himself. Figures, he does his best as commandant and the first time he messes up is probably the worst thing ever in his mind. Never mind all the other things he had accomplished. Definitely a Flynn thing. 

“They shouldn’t be worried about me, I got what I deserved for pushing such a crazy treaty.” Flynn turned his attention to the wall. Stubborn as always.  
“Hey grumpy face, look at me.” 

Flynn proceeded to stare at the wall harder. “What does it matter anyways?” Still he turned back towards Yuri. 

“Look I know you’re upset with yourself, upset probably doesn’t begin to cover it I know, but whatever the challenge is you won’t have to face it alone.” 

“No one would want to listen to someone with a scar for half their face.” Flynn went to stare back at the wall but Yuri reached out and caught his chin. Not this time, this time he wasn’t leaving Flynn to deal with this alone from this side. 

“We’ll do this together Flynn, and if anything, people will probably have more respect for you.”

“But!” 

“You’ll always be beautiful to me Flynn, no matter what.” Flynn’s walls dropped and he relaxed, even smiled a bit at him.

“Always one for cutting straight to the chase huh?”

“You know it babe.”

“Call me babe again and I’ll give you a matching wound. But thanks Yuri.”

“It’s what I’m here for… baby” Flynn reached over and smacked him upside the head. “Hey!”

“You’re a pain in the ass you know that?” 

“Well now pain will be balanced so you’re welcome.” They both laughed at that which lulled into a comfortable silence as they continued to talk into the night about things. Sodia also never said a word as she kicked Yuri out of Flynn’s bed the following morning saying that the commandant doesn’t need his wound to get infected as it was already bad enough. Somethings would never change.


End file.
